Sweet Surrender
by mj scott
Summary: A different take on "Daphne Hates Sherry". What would have happened if Niles wrote out the prescription himself? N/D.


Sweet Surrender

Author's Note: A "what-if" on a classic episode. The first few lines belong to the original script, the rest is all mine. This is my first attempt at Frasier fanfiction, so feedback would be more than welcomed!

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters belong to NBC, Paramount Television, Grub Street, and list goes on and on. I am not trying to make money out of them, I just write for fun.  
_Sweet Surrender_ belongs to Sarah McLachlan.

_You take me in  
No questions asked  
You strip away the ugliness  
That surrounds me…_

Just when the tension in the room seemed to reach its peak, a loud beep interrupted what could have been the perfect opportunity for them to get what they finally desired.

"Oh, dear," Daphne said distraught. 'Damn pills,' she thought.

The whole situation had Niles in the brink of madness; this was only making it worse. "What," he asked impatiently.

"It's time for my pills," she said as she made her way to the stairs. "I forgot all about them, they're back at the apartment." She placed her hand on the banister.

He took a deep breath. 'I'm sure there's something I can do,' he thought. "What pills," he asked.

"It's my thyroid. Nothing serious, it's just a bit overactive. If I don't take my pills I tend to faint dead away," she said hesitantly. 'Just what I needed to ruin this night,' she thought.

Niles sighed with relief. He smiled, looked up and mouthed a thank you. "There's something I can do for you," he said as he approached her. "Let me get my prescription pad and I'll run down the pharmacy to get it," he was suddenly out of breath, he realized that once he was out of that door there was no turning back.

"Are you sure you want to do that," she asked impatiently while staring at his eyes, she began to feel lightheaded and overtaken with a feeling of passion and desire.

"Believe me, I _really_ want to," Niles whispered hoarsely. He turned around and practically leapt to his office, he came back breathless with a pen and the pad securely in his hands. He scribbled the name that she carefully dictated to him. Then in a sudden movement he ripped the paper from the pad and tucked it in his front pocket. He caressed her cheek, "It will only take a minute," and just like that he was out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Daphne began to feel weak at the knees. She sat on the fainting couch and began to analyze the ideas that were running through her head right at the moment.

She knew she was acting on impulse, she knew she was acting on lust; however, she knew that she was not the only one that was experiencing the same feelings. Daphne Moon found herself in a quandary. She could always go back to the apartment, face the music, face Sherry and her annoying remarks that were not far from the truth; or she could stay here, be with Niles. 'Yes Niles,' she thought. It's rather silly thinking about him as Dr. Crane just as she is about ready to jump to the sack with him.

_And I don't understand  
__by the touch of your hand  
__I would be the one to fall…_

Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the sound of the keys on the other side of the door. She leaped from the couch to open the door, finding him standing there with a white paper bag in his hands, protecting it as if it were a magical treasure. Finally letting her instincts at play, she pulled him by the collar inside the apartment, closed the door, cradled his face with her hands and pulled him toward her. The tip of her nose caressed his, as just trying to figure out who was going to be the first one to make the move. He pulled her closer and kissed her. The much anticipated kiss was filled with passion and at the same time curiosity. Her arms were draped over his neck, as his hands wondered over to her waist exploring her curves. He softly bit her lower lip and brought the kiss to an end with a peck. He was the first one to pull back; he opened his eyes to find her staring at him. A stare that was immensely captivated, lost in his eyes. They enveloped her like the ocean that they resembled.

"Daphne," he said as he caressed her cheek, as she ran her hand up and down his arm. She inhaled and whispered a simple yes.

"Maybe you should take your pills," he declared as he picked up the white bag that was now discarded on the floor. 'You should take your pills,' he once again found himself fighting in inner dialogue.

Taking the package from her hands, she found herself more confused than she was before. 'What did I do wrong,' she thought, 'was I too impulsive,' she questioned herself. She sat at the fainting couch and opened the jar, placed the pill in her mouth and washed it down with water.

She let the pill take its effect and drooped back over the couch. She inhaled and closed her eyes; she opened her eyes to find him staring at her. He was standing over her, holding himself steady by his arms. "I… I think I'm going to," she is immediately cut off by Niles, who tucks a loose stand of her hair in back of her ear.

He stared at her as if she were a goddess, filled with admiration. "Daphne," he stumbled to find the right words. How could he simply sum up four years of a secret love in just a few sentences? How can he make her understand without driving her away? He was so close to having everything that he desired, yet he was so close to lose it. That idea brought chills to his body, he couldn't think about his life without her, he couldn't face rejection, he couldn't lose her.

"Niles," she urged him to continue. She needed to hear his words; she was truly confused at this moment. There was so much at stake at this moment that they both needed to clear up the situation before it got too serious for either one to handle.

"For the past four years, I have been mesmerized by you," he inhaled and then exhaled. "I've observed you from afar, I saw you as an unattainable goddess, a treasured gift that was always out of my reach," he continued, "until tonight. I don't want to jeopardize what we have established these past years by a sudden impulse. You're not the type of woman that I would have a one night stand and then just forget about it."

She couldn't really comprehend the point that he was trying to reach; yes she did feel the same way. She completely agreed with him; however, she knew there was more to this.

"I guess what I am truly trying to express is that," he said as he abandoned the position that he was in and walked around the couch and sat next to her. She straightened up and took his hand in hers. He mentally prepared to unleash the secret that has been cultivated inside him for the past years; he took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

Daphne drooped back over the couch. She suddenly felt she was out of breath, still holding on to his hand; overwhelmed with the news, she felt as if the past four years flashed through her mind. Her close-knit relationship with the younger Crane, his treatment toward her, his attentiveness, his tenderness, and the way he looked after the Snow Ball, when she swore she saw him more upset than ever. Now all the pieces in the puzzle were finally fitting.

The silence killed Niles, he knew that he took a big risk and although he was aware of the consequences, he thought he was ready to face them but he was not. "I understand if you don't wish to speak to me right now," he tried to hold back the tears.

He gets up from the couch and walks toward the stairs. In a voice filled with defeat, he turned to say, "You are more than welcomed to stay here tonight, don't worry I won't kick you out." He let out a sad chuckle, "You can take my room, and I'll take the guest room." He couldn't think about staring back at her, he needed to find a refuge quickly, before he broke down in front of her.

Just as he placed his hand in the banister to continue his walk to the guest room, he felt her hand gripping his upper arm. This time it was her who initiated the kiss; however, this one was different. She kissed him tenderly, he responded to the kiss immediately. She pulled him closer to her, further deepening the embrace. He held tightly to her, as her fingers were intertwined with a few stands of his blond hair.

She pulled away, opened her eyes, and found him staring at her. She knew that stare; she has become accustomed to it, and knew the real reason behind it. She gently placed her index finger upon his lips. "Tonight, I am willing to take that risk," she whispered. "But," he protested. "No buts. Don't think, just feel."

_  
__Sweet surrender  
__is all that I have to give…_

The light breeze made the white drapes harmonize with its movements. Daphne stirred and held tightly to the sheet that was wrapped around her. She opened her eyes to find herself in a room very different from her own. From what she was able to observe in the darkness, she could see a tastefully decorated room. Every piece of furniture resembled his style and personality, from the night tables to the Victorian dresser.

She turned to her side to find beside her to find _him_ sleeping, peacefully as ever. His blond hair tousled, his chest rose and dropped following each breath. She still could not bring together what happened just a few hours ago. Her intentions were to come to the apartment, relieve some "stress", confide in her best friend, and spend the rest of the night in her refuge. However, the situation presented itself to be a completely different.

At first the room was filled with tension, their conversations, and their movements. Until he let his guard down, confessed his love to her and she followed her heart. She contemplated the man that laid by her side. The same man who comforted her whenever her heart was broken by another man, the one who was willing to listen to her problems no matter how silly they were, the one who knew her for who she really was, and appreciated her for it, _loved _her.

She could still hear him say those wonderful three words. Although, she never expected them to come from him, she still knew deep inside that what they shared was unique. Who else would she have turned to tonight? She knew that if she came to him, he would always be waiting for her with opened arms, he would be always loyal to her no matter what, and that was what she truly admired from him, _loved_.

With her index finger she traced his face; taking a minute to admire his boyish features. She rested her finger on his chin and tentatively brushed his lips. She smiled, remembering how gentle his touch was. Daphne exhaled, resting her head on his shoulder, and whispered, "I love you too."

A smile formed on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist; holding tight, afraid to let go.

He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes, letting somber take control of her lids and over her.


End file.
